Preuve d'amour ou de stupidité ?
by LadyGlee
Summary: Lorsque Stiles débarque au manoir, Derek sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il est loin d'imaginer ce qu'a fait le jeune homme et les raisons d'un tel geste.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fiction sur Teen Wolf et j'ai décidé de m'attaquer directement à Derek & Stiles ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La meute était rassemblée au manoir. Boyd et Erica discutaient sur le canapé, Scott et Isaac papotaient dans un coin et Peter faisait des recherches dans la cuisine avec Derek. Tout le monde était occupé quand Stiles pénétra dans la demeure.

— Et bien ! Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui ? Le grand méchant loup serait-il bien luné pour une fois ?

Ses amis le saluèrent rapidement sans relever la remarque du jeune homme car déjà Derek les rejoignait.

— Je suis là ...Et contrairement à certaines personnes, on ne fait pas la grasse matinée, déclara l'alpha.

Cela faisait un moment que Derek ne le plaquait plus contre les murs à la moindre remarque désobligeante. Il prenait sur lui même si Stiles faisait tout pour l'énerver.

— D'abord je ne traînais pas au lit et ensuite je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner puisque tu ne veux jamais que je participe à vos activités loup-garifiques !

Le loup lui décocha un regard dont lui seul avait le secret et Stiles sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Puis l'expression de Derek changea d'un seul coup. Il passa de l'agacement à l'incompréhension pour finir par ce qui pouvait ressembler à de l'inquiétude.

— Tu es blessé ? demanda l'alpha au jeune homme.

A cette interrogation les autres relevèrent la tête surpris.

— Stiles ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Scott.

— Mais oui pas de problèmes. Faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Mon père m'attend, on se voit plus tard.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa Jeep laissant ses amis perplexes. Mais ils connaissaient Stiles et son comportement ne les étonnait plus.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de son véhicule quand il se retrouva plaqué à celui-ci.

— Ça faisait longtemps, s'exaspéra-t-il. Ça t'avait manqué avoue !

— Stiles, grogna Derek en se reculant légèrement. Si tu n'es pas blessé explique-moi pourquoi je peux sentir l'odeur du sang sur toi !

Stiles plongea son regard dans les yeux du loup mais ne put le soutenir. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à fixer le sol gêné.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Cette fois-ci Derek mit réellement de la distance entre son corps et celui de l'adolescent. La pique que ce dernier venait de lancer le touchait plus que de raison.

— Tout ce qui touche à ma meute me concerne alors dis-moi pourquoi je peux sentir cette odeur métallique reconnaissable entre milles sur toi ?

Stiles mit du temps avant de trouver quoi dire. Derek le considérait-il vraiment comme un membre de sa meute ou disait-il ça pour le faire avouer ?

— Je ne suis pas de ta meute, tu me le fais très clairement comprendre lorsque tu m'écartes de vos activités. En plu,s je n'en ferai jamais parti puisque je t'énerve au plus au point. Donc maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser partir...

Les yeux de l'alpha se parèrent brièvement de rouge avant de reprendre cette nuance si particulière de bleu. Il inspira profondément avant de déclarer calmement.

— De un, il est vrai que tu as la fâcheuse tendance à me taper sur les nerfs mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. De deux, si je refuse que tu nous suives c'est que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé mais bon, de toute façon tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête quoique je dise. De trois, tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit de quoi il en retourne.

Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre la portière observant attentivement le jeune adolescent au visage incrédule.

Stiles n'en revenait pas, jamais Derek n'avait été si aimable avec lui. Il aurait presque cru qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Son cerveau cogitait à cent à l'heure analysant le moindre mot. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Savoir Derek tout proche l'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Comme toujours ! Il avait un effet dévastateur sur sa petite personne. Son rythme cardiaque devenait incontrôlable, son souffle était coupé mais pas par la peur. Non. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le loup ne l'effrayait plus, il était attiré par lui et son corps digne d'une statue de dieu grec. Oui, lui petit humain qu'il était ressentait quelque chose et cela allait bien au-delà de l'amitié.

— Tu... Tu trouves que j'ai du charme ?

— Rrrrr, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

— Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas dit ''Tu me tapes sur les nerfs mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme'' ? J'interprète mal peut-être ?

— Tu détournes la conversation Stiles, s'énerva Derek. On parlait de toi, pas de moi !

— Très bien tu l'auras cherché !

Et Stiles se dirigea vers la forêt prêt à rejoindre la ville à pied s'il le fallait. L'alpha le regarda s'éloigner en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ce gamin quand il s'y mettait. En trois enjambés il le rejoignit. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres sans rien dire.

— Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?

— Tu comptes marcher dans la forêt encore longtemps ?

De nouveau le silence régna entre eux. Derek se concentra alors un peu plus sur l'humain à ses côtés. Celui-ci le rendait complètement fou. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il lui cassait les pieds, se mettaient dans des situations impossibles mais était toujours là pour lui et sa meute. Toujours attentif, à l'écoute, il était prêt à tout pour les aider. Même le maintenir hors de l'eau pendant des heures.

Une odeur étrange vint lui chatouiller le nez. Mêlée à celle métallique du sang il peina à l'identifier. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put enfin mettre un nom sur cette senteur.

— Stiles ? Pourquoi tu sens le sang et...et l'encre ?

Le jeune homme se stoppa net. Sans oser regarder le loup, il déclara.

— Parce que ce matin je ne faisais pas la grasse matinée je me faisais tatouer ! Content ?

Un bruit roque sortit de la bouche de Derek une sorte de rire étouffé.

— Quoi ? C'est pas drôle ! J'ai souffert moi monsieur, fit Stiles en se tournant vers l'alpha.

— Pourquoi le cacher ? Tu l'aurais dit tout de suite tu ne serais pas au milieu de la forêt mais au volant de ta Jeep !

— Mais parce que je voulais attendre qu'il soit cicatrisé.

— Tu mens. Montre.

— Non.

— Stiles montre-moi !

— Dans tes rêves !

Derek l'attrapa par le bras et Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il venait juste de trouver l'emplacement du tatouage. Derek releva la manche de l'adolescent qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il arracha le pansement et découvrit la marque à l'encre noire qui recouvrait son biceps. De stupeur il lâcha le jeune homme et s'en éloigna.

— Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Stiles timidement.

— Non, je suis surpris. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je me suis dit qu'en me faisant tatouer ton triskèle tu m'accepterais enfin dans ta meute. C'est stupide je sais.

Derek avait écouté attentivement le cœur de Stiles. Celui-ci battait très vite comme toujours lorsqu'il était en sa présence mais lors de son explication il avait accéléré un peu plus.

—Tu mens. Encore.

— Non !

— Exact, tu ne dis pas toute la vérité. Stiles tu oublies que je peux sentir dès que tu mens.

— Très bien. Je réponds à tes questions si tu fais de même, annonça Stiles malicieusement.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, ronchonna le loup.

— Dans ce cas...

L'adolescent reprit le chemin dans le sens inverse afin de récupérer sa Jeep.

— D'accord ! Stiles tu gagnes ! Vas-y pose-moi ta question !

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement vers l'alpha un sourire vainqueur plaqué sur son visage.

— Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que je faisais parti de ta meute ?

— Oui. Tu fais parti de ma meute quoique tu puisses croire.

— Mais...

— Mon tour, l'interrompit Derek. Pourquoi mon triskèle ?

— Parce qu'il est important pour toi.

Le rythme régulier de cœur de Stiles indiqua que c'était la stricte vérité ce qui perturba Derek.

— A moi, continua Stiles. Pourquoi, puisque j'appartiens à ta meute tu ne me laisses jamais aller sur le terrain ?

— Il me semble que tu n'as pas les mêmes capacités que moi ou Scott donc ça me paraît évident. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

— Mais c'est gentil ça Derek. Serait-ce possible que sous cette allure de grand méchant loup aigri se cache un cœur ? J'y ai presque cru dis donc !

Pour toute réponse il reçut une tape derrière le crâne.

— Stiles je suis sérieux je ne supporterais pas d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience !

— Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ? demanda le jeune adolescent étonné.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser que je ne suis pas capable de me préoccuper d'autre chose que de ma petite personne ? Oui Stiles je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi ! C'est si difficile à croire ?

— Bah, toi et moi on n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Je suis là pour t'aider à faire des recherches, pour sauver tes petites fesses sexy de loup-garou ronchon et tu me rends la pareille mais dès que tu le peux tu me mets de côté.

En terminant sa phrase, le jeune homme réalisa qu'une fois de plus il en avait trop dit. Oui Derek Hale avait un des plus beau postérieur qu'il connaissait, non pas qu'il en connaissait des centaines, mais de là à l'avouer au principal intéressé... Stiles se mit à détailler ses baskets embarrassé par cet aveu.

Derek, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était flatté. Il mourait d'envie d'enfoncer l'humain mais préféra revenir au sujet premier de leur conversation.

— Mon tatouage est, c'est vrai important pour moi mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pour quelle raison tu te l'ais fait tatouer.

Stiles ne voulait pas répondre. S'il révélait le pourquoi de son geste il savait que Derek le prendrait mal. Soit il le plaquerait au mur pour lui remettre les idées en place, soit il lui rirait au nez. Dans les deux cas, le jeune homme savait qu'il serait blessé par la réaction du loup. Il préféra se mettre à faire les cents pas se murant dans un silence angoissant.

La colère s'empara de l'alpha. Il détestait voir Stiles faire l'autruche. D'instinct, ses yeux revêtirent leur parure de rubis. Il serra les poings tentant en vain de rentrer ses griffes.

— C'est si compliqué que ça de répondre à une question ?

Il empoigna Stiles, qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps ressenti la peur. Le loup le remarqua immédiatement et se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé. Cette fois ce fut autour de Stiles d'être furieux.

— Ne refait jamais ça Derek ! Tu m'entends ! Mais puisque tu veux tout savoir, très bien ! Si j'ai choisi TON triskèle c'est parce que je voulais me sentir important à tes yeux. Avoir l'impression d'exister ! Je voulais que tu me remarques ! Moi petit humain je ne mérite pas ton estime je l'ai bien compris ! Mais c'est bien dommage car tu viens de perdre la seule personne qui ferait tout pour toi, qui tient à toi, qui t'aime ! Oui ! Je tiens à toi mais tu es tellement égoïste et insensible que tu n'en as rien à faire ! Alors maintenant, pour l'amour du ciel oublie-moi !

Sur ces mots, Stiles s'enfuit à toute jambe les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il regagna sa Jeep et tant bien que mal rentra s'enfermer chez-lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, par chance son père était au travail. Il monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dévoiler à Derek. Il avait enfin mit un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup-garou : amour. Il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé avant que ça ne sorte tout naturellement lors de sa tirade. Il aurait préféré tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et garder cette information pour lui mais il avait balancé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et le sommeil eut raison de lui.

Derek abasourdi par la confidence de Stiles était resté figé sur place. A peine le jeune homme parti, des applaudissements retentirent dans son dos.

— Tu as tout entendu ?

La question de l'alpha sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

— Effectivement. J'ai pu constaté une nouvelle fois que mon neveu est doué pour faire dans la subtilité. Je pense qu'en plus des griffes tu aurais dû sortir les crocs...

—Oh la ferme Peter !

— Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait, expliqua innocemment Peter. Tu lui as fait vraiment peur tu sais.

— Mmm, je n'en suis pas spécialement fier...

— Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

— A propos ?

Peter s'adossa à un arbre les bras croisés et leva les yeux au ciel désabusé. Son neveu pouvait vraiment être buté parfois !

— Il me semble qu'un certain humain vient de t'avouer qu'il était amoureux de toi ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'est fait faire le même tatouage que toi comme preuve d'amour !

— Preuve de stupidité, marmonna l'alpha.

Son oncle fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua.

— Le pire, c'est que tout le monde a remarqué que Stiles n'a d'yeux que pour toi, sauf peut-être Scott mais c'est Scott tu vois. Y a que toi, trop borné pour accepter quelqu'un dans ta vie qui n'a rien vu ! En plus ce n'est pas comme si tu étais totalement indifférent à cet humain qui parle pour ne rien dire !

— N'importe quoi ! s'emporta son neveu.

— Ok, je n'ai rien dit. Pourtant...Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi c'est la première personne pour qui tu t'inquiètes avant même le reste de la meute ? Encore aujourd'hui tu es le seul à avoir senti l'odeur du sang qui émanait de lui ! Même moi qui est les sens très développés je n'avais rien senti jusqu'à ce que tu n'en fasses la remarque ! Tu es extrêmement attentif à ses faits et gestes et tu tiens à lui même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre !

— La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me préoccupe de lui c'est qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à fourrer son nez là où il ne devrait pas !

— Menteur, déclara Peter un sourire amusé sur son visage. Tu veux rejouer la même scène qu'avec Stilinski ?

Le visage de son oncle se fit plus grave.

— Derek tu oublies que je peux sentir dès que tu mens, imita Peter.

— Je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un, ça ne lui apportera que des ennuis !

— Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de ton aide pour ça ! Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur. Et si cet humain trop bavard peut te rendre heureux alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

— Depuis quand es-tu spécialiste en affaires de cœur ? interrogea Derek un pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

— Je pense que j'ai toujours eu ce don en moi ! Non sérieusement, tu peux rattraper les choses avec Stiles mais n'attends pas trop longtemps.

Peter s'éclipsa laissant un Derek complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il revoyait la peur dans les yeux de Stiles, les larmes le long de ses joues, cet air blessé... Il s'en voulait mais depuis Kate il avait du mal à faire confiance et encore plus à dévoiler ses sentiments. Il allait devoir se faire violence s'il voulait se racheter auprès de l'adolescent.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Cela faisait près d'une heure que le jeune homme avait fui. Derek ne prit même pas le temps de repasser par le manoir et se dirigea vers la maison du shérif. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré mais le loup hésita tout de même à pénétrer dans la chambre de l'adolescent par la fenêtre de peur de sa réaction.

Stiles dormait toujours. Epuisé d'avoir affronté Derek, les bras de Morphée l'avaient accueilli avec bienveillance. Du moins jusqu'à présent. Ses rêves commençaient à s'emplir de crocs, de griffes et d'yeux sanguinaires. Il se mit à bouger, cherchant à combattre une menace invisible.

Derek était posté sous la fenêtre de chambre de l'humain. Il avait entendu le rythme régulier de sa respiration et de son cœur, signe que Stiles dormait profondément. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, des gémissements plaintifs s'élevèrent accompagnés de battements de cœur désordonnés.

Le loup prit sur lui pour ne pas se précipiter dans la maison. Néanmoins, quand les plaintes s'accentuèrent, il n'y teint plus. Il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait du lit du jeune homme. Celui-ce tournait, virait en proie à un cauchemar. Derek se sentait impuissant.

— Stiles ? chuchota-t-il. Stiles réveille-toi.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Les gémissements se firent plus forts se transformant en un cri de frayeur.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Derek. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main dans le dos de Stiles. Cela eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Il posa inconsciemment sa tête sur les genoux de l'alpha. Il semblait apaiser et le loup ne put résister à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.

— Mmmmmm, gémit Stiles commençant à émerger.

Derek prit de court retira rapidement sa main mais déjà le jeune homme avait sauté de son lit.

— De... Derek, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans mon lit en plus ?

— Tu faisais un cauchemar, expliqua l'alpha penaud.

Stiles s'était mis à marcher de long en large ce qui stressa un peu plus Derek.

— Tu vas user ta moquette, remarqua-t-il.

— Je t'ai demandé de m'oublier ! Alors maintenant tu sors !

Derek leva un sourcil surpris par la réaction du jeune homme.

— J'ai dit DEHORS ! cria Stiles.

Il était sur le point de craquer. Totalement à fleur de peau, il tentait de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Son souffle était saccadé et la panique le guettait.

Au lieu d'obéir, Derek s'approcha du jeune homme qui par réflexe recula. Toutefois, le loup n'abandonna pas et attira Stiles à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras alors que ce dernier éclatait en sanglot. Les larmes coulaient à flot. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de reprendre pied. Minutes où Derek le teint enlacé, caressant à un rythme régulier son dos. Totalement calmé, Stiles mit de la distance entre eux.

— Tu peux partir maintenant, déclara-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu d'ailleurs...

— Je suis venu pour parler et je ne partirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

— Oh, tu n'es pas là pour m'arracher le cou avec les dents ? C'est bon à savoir !

Derek ne releva pas. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient toujours face se défiant du regard. Le loup inspira profondément.

— Tu ne m'interromps pas avant que j'ai fini d'accord ?

L'adolescent acquiesça silencieusement.

— D'abord je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulait pas t'apeurer. Ensuite, par rapport à la conversation de toute à l'heure j'aimerais mettre au point deux ou trois choses.

L'alpha ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer se tut quelques instant avant de reprendre.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un loup-garou que je ne te tiens pas en estime. Bien au contraire. Tu m'impressionnes par ton courage et ta perspicacité. Tu es toujours là pour la meute et pour moi même quand la situation est périlleuse. Si je fais tout pour t'écarter du danger c'est parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Quand tu es avec nous et que le danger est bien réel, j'ai tendance à oublier la meute et ne penser qu'à ta sécurité. Tu es important pour moi et c'était le cas bien avant ce tatouage. Même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, tu as toujours eu une place non négligeable dans ma vie. Et ce malgré le fait que tu dises tout ce qui te passes par la tête ou que tu fasses tout pour me rendre la vie infernale.

De nouveau, Derek fit une pause guettant une réaction chez Stiles. Son visage restait impassible mais à l'intérieur tout fonctionnait à mille à l'heure.

— Depuis l'histoire avec Kate, reprit-il, je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Je fais tout pour éloigner les personnes qui tiennent à moi et surtout j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens.

— Tu te débrouilles pas mal, là tout de suite. Pour un handicaper sentimental...

— Stiles, le réprima le loup.

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe de paix et l'incita à continuer.

— Quand j'ai découvert le tatouage, j'ai été touché. Personne n'avait jamais eu un geste aussi symbolique à mon égard. Puis quand tu m'as dit que tu l'avais fait parce que tu tenais à moi mon cœur s'est rempli de joie. Moi...moi aussi je tiens à toi Stiles. Mais je ne dois pas céder parce que la seule chose que je vais t'apporter c'est la souffrance. Je suis un fléau Stiles, tu comprends. Toutes les personnes qui me sont chères finissent par mourir...

Derek faisait dos à Stiles à présent. Sa voix s'était cassée sur le dernier mot, emportée par l'émotion. Le jeune adolescent s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du loup.

— Arrête Derek. Tu ne peux pas t'incriminer de tous les malheurs du monde. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette folle d'Argent a tué ta famille, si une meute d'Alpha a décidé de s'en prendre à la ville. Je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien parce que tu seras là pour me protéger.

Stiles avait posé sa tête contre le dos de Derek et entourait sa taille de ses bras frêles. Le loup les dénoua et se retourna. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le temps s'arrêta. Leur visage se touchaient, leur nez se caressaient lentement pendant que leurs bouches se cherchaient. Personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait fait le premier mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Leur langue se chatouillèrent avant d'entamer un tango endiablé. Ce fut seulement pour reprendre leur souffle qu'ils rompirent ce moment magique. Stiles s'empourpra sous le regard amusé de Derek.

— Ça va ? demanda le loup.

— Quoi ? Hein oui ! C'était juste tellement ….inattendu et intense...

— Et ?

— Tu ne recommencerais pas pour voir...

Déjà les lèvres de Derek se posait sur les siennes pour leur plus grand plaisir. Toujours enlacés Stiles demanda timidement.

— Tu restes ?

Pour seule réponse, l'alpha l'attira sur le lit et ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. La main du loup vint se poser sur le ventre de l'humain qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

— Dis, tu ne regretteras pas demain hein ?

— Non, répondit Derek en embrassant la tempe du jeune homme. Jamais.

Ce fut dans cette position que Stiles s'assoupit sous le regard bienveillant de son amoureux.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je suis toute ouïe pour vos critiques, remarques et tout ce que vous avez à dire. La review est votre amie !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A l'origine je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas résisté à faire cette petite suite. Pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère =)**

* * *

_— _Stiles , tu va être en retard ! annonça le shérif en ouvrant la porte de son fils.

Un faible gémissement se fit entendre et son père décida d'ouvrir les volets. C'était le seul moyen efficace pour que son fils se lève. En se tournant vers le lit c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Sauf que son fils n'était pas seul ! Lové contre Stiles, il découvrit avec stupeur Derek Hale.

_— _Stiles debout !

La voix de son père finit de sortir Stiles de son sommeil. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que le loup était toujours là. Il lui donna un coup de coude qui fit sursauter l'alpha. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement faisant face à au shérif.

_— _Pp...Papa ! Je peux t'expliquer !

_— _Oui ça vaudrait mieux en effet.

Derek ne dit rien. Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas entendu le père de Stiles rentrer de sa nuit de garde et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

_— _Je t'attends en bas pour le petit-déj Stiles. Et Mr Hale aussi.

Son père tourna les talons laissant les deux jeunes hommes quelque peu gênés.

_— _T'aurais pu me prévenir que mon père était rentré, rouspéta l'adolescent en enfilant son jeans. J'aurais préféré te présenter à mon père d'une autre manière !

_— _Peut-être que si tu ne ronflais pas aussi fort je l'aurais entendu, se justifia le loup.

_— _Moi je ronfle ?!

Le loup rigola devant la mine offusquée de son amoureux et vint le prendre dans les bras.

_— _Je rigole Stiles. C'est juste que je me suis assoupi. Je suis désolé.

Il embrassa le jeune homme qui se laissa faire, sentant sa colère fondre à vu d'œil.

_— _Bon maintenant allons affronter mon père...

Derek enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Stiles et ils descendirent rejoindre le shérif.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Pendant que les deux garçons se préparaient, le père de Stiles avait encaissé le coup. Voir Stiles dans les bras de Derek Hale lui avait fait un choc. D'abord parce qu'il ne pensait pas son fils attiré par les hommes mais ça, ça ne le gêné pas plus que ça. Ensuite, parce que son fils s'était entiché de Derek Hale. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel garçon de Beacon Hill mais non, Stiles lui ramenait Derek.

Les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent dans la cuisine et le regard du shérif se posa immédiatement sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Le loup le remarqua et voulut rompre le contact avec Stiles mais celui-ci raffermit son étreinte.

_— _Papa, je suis désolé, déclara l'adolescent. J'aurais dû te prévenir que j'aimais les garçons, que je voyais Derek Hale et surtout j'aurais dû te demander l'autorisation de l'inviter à dormir.

_— _Ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?

Stiles se mordit la langue avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avouer à son père que ça dater de la veille au soir.

_— _C'est très récent. Tu m'en veux papa ?

_— _Bien sûr que non. Stiles tu es mon fils quoiqu'il arrive. Je me fiche que tu préfères les garçons aux filles. L'important c'est que la personne que tu aimes te rende heureux.

Tout en parlant, son père se mit à fixer Derek.

_— _Je t'aime papa, dit Stiles en se jetant à son cou.

_— _Moi aussi fiston. Moi aussi. Derek, je pourrais vous parler un instant.

Le loup acquiesça sans sourciller. Il suivit le shérif dans le salon et sourit en entendant Stiles crier :

_— _Tu me le rends en un seul morceau s'il te plaît papa !

Les deux hommes se détaillèrent quelques secondes.

_— _Est-ce que mon fils vous rend heureux ?

_— _Très.

_— _Est-ce que vous tenez à lui ?

_— _Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Le père de Stiles semblait satisfait des réponses apportées par le loup-garou. Drek n'était pas très loquace mais il semblait sincère.

_— _Stiles est mon fils unique. Si jamais vous lui faites du mal, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_— _Oui Monsieur Stilinski. Mais je vous promets que je ne blesserai jamais Stiles. Je tiens trop à lui pour ça.

Le shérif lui tendit la main qu'il serra vigoureusement. Par ce simple geste, le père de son copain venait de cautionner la relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils. Ils regagnèrent la cuisine et Stiles se retint de questionner son amoureux. L'heure de se rendre au lycée arriva et Derek et lui se séparèrent sur un baiser.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Au lycée, Stiles réussit à tenir sa langue. Il ne savait pas si l'alpha voulait mettre sa meute au courant tout de suite alors il préféra garder sa relation secrète. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il voulait crier sur tous les toits que Derek était à lui.

La cloche retentit. Les cours étaient finis.

Stiles partit de son côté et ses amis de l'autre. Il devait passer voir son père au poste pour lui amener quelque chose. Il n'avait pas refuser de rendre ce service car son père avait été extrêmement clément avec Derek. Il discuta cinq minutes avec puis décida de se rendre au manoir. Celui-ci semblait désert. Il franchit la porte en clamant.

_—_ Derek ? Grand méchant loup ?

Pas de réponse. Alors il enchaîna en prenant sa voix haut perché.

_— _Amour à moi ! Je suis là ….

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil du salon, il se trouva face à toute la meute réunit autour d'un plan. Ils le regardaient tous surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le regard de Derek était froid.

_— _Oups, fit Stiles se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

_— _Et bien je vois que tu as suivi les conseils de ton oncle adoré, remarqua Peter amusé.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek ennuyé.

_— _Je pensais que tu étais tout seul.

_— _C'est pas grave. Au moins tout le monde est au courant, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Les sifflements fusèrent de toute part ainsi que des applaudissements.

_— _Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, s'écria Erica.

Seul Scott ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_— _C'était quoi ça ?

_— _Ça c'est ce que font deux personnes quand elles sortent ensembles, expliqua Stiles. Tu sais, comme toi et Allison...

_—_Merci Stiles ! Mais toi et … Derek ?

_— _Oui et alors ?

_— _Bah c'est Derek quoi...

_— _Ça va aller Scott. Tu vas t'en remettre. Mon père s'en est bien remis lui !

_— _Ton père ! s'exclama son ami. Tu as présenté Derek à ton père ?

_— _Pas exactement. Il nous a surpris en fait. C'est un longue histoire, répondit Stiles en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

Il rejoignit ensuite les bras de Derek et chacun reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire comme si de rien était. Le loup l'entraîna sous le porche car il voulait discuter. Il savait pertinemment que les autres pourraient écouter mais au moins ils avaient un semblant d'intimité.

_— _Stiles ?

_— _Mmm ?

_—_ Comment tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure ?

_— _Euh, Derek pourquoi ?

Stiles jonglait d'un pied sur l'autre pas très à l'aise. Il savait que ce n'était pas la réponse que l'alpha attendait.

—Non, après ? demanda Derek en gardant patience.

— Grand méchant loup ? Si c'est ça qui te chagrine...

— Tu comptes faire l'autruche longtemps ?

Au pied du mur. Voilà où se trouvait Stiles.

— Amour à moi, souffla-t-il. C'est sorti tout seul, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu ne vas pas m'égorger pour ça hein ?

C'était tout à fait une possibilité. Bien qu'ils se soient embrassés à plusieurs reprises et qu'ils avaient dormi ensembles, le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que Derek ressentait pour lui. Stiles lui, savait que son coeur ne battait que pour le viril loup-garou mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait part de ses sentiments. Le mot amour n'avait été prononcé que par l'humain et il ne voulait pas brusquer celui qu'il aimait.

Sentant le stress soudain envahir Stiles, Derek s'approcha de lui. Il passa un main sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'égorge pour ça ?

— Je sais pas. Tu trouves peut-être que je vais trop vite ? Ou tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans ta tête ni dans ton coeur. Tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens alors que moi j'ai tendance à en dire trop. Je comprends si tout ça te fait peur et...

— Respire Stiles !

Il avait parlé tellement vite qu'il était à bout de souffle. Il inspira profondément.

— Je ne regrette absolument rien Stiles. Tu m'entends, je n'ai aucun regret. Si c'était le cas je ne ferais pas ça...

Derek s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion.

— Je sais que j'ai du mal à me confier et que toi tu as besoin de savoir ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Mes gestes parlent pour moi pour le moment.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

— Je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer mais pour l'instant je ne me sens pas capable de prononcer le mot en "A". J'ai beaucoup trop souffert à cause de lui. Tu es à moi et mon coeur t'appartient, n'en doute jamais.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent. Stiles avait compris et les derniers mots prononcés par Derek l'avaient touché. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de sa part. Il se lova entre les bras bienveillants du loup et ils restèrent un moment à observer la nuit tomber.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de cette suite mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir quand même.**

**Une petite review, je ne mords pas !**


End file.
